Love me
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Porque ellos se amaron como gemelos, pero ese amor al pasar del tiempo dejo de ser fraternal, provocando lujuria por parte de la menor y aversion por el hermano mayor. -Solo quiero que me vuelvas a amar como antes oni-san.-susurro la chica a su hermano…


{**Título del Fic: **Love me.}

{**Summary: **Porque ellos se amaron como gemelos, pero ese amor al pasar del tiempo dejo de ser fraternal, provocando lujuria por parte de la menor y aversion por el hermano mayor. -Solo quiero que me vuelvas a amar como antes oni-san.-susurro la chica a su hermano…}

_**{Advertencia: Twincest Sasusaku, si no te gusta no leas. Inspirado en Kissxsis. Contiene escenas fuertes. Universo Alterno y OoC.}**_

* * *

_**L**__ove __**M**__e ~ _❤

_**Capítulo (O1)**_

_**Ámame de Nuevo.**_

El despertador sonó cuando este marco las siete de la mañana.

El chico que se encontraba en la cama comenzó a removerse incomodo entre las sabanas, sacó su mano lentamente de las cobijas y buscó con su mano torpemente el despertador. Cuando sintió un objeto frió lo aporreo con fuerza contra el suelo así apagando a su modo el despertador y volvió a meter su mano entre las cobijas así durmiéndose de nuevo…

-Sasuke-Kun ~ - se escuchó que lo llamaban mientras una niña abría la puerta de su cuarto y entraba sin pedir permiso cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El chico cuyo nombre era Sasuke solo bufó molesto y frunció el ceño ignorando a la chica.

-Sasuke-Kun ~ - volvió a llamarlo la chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade. - ¡Sasuke-Kun! – le llamó por última vez algo molesta al ver que no recibía respuesta de su gemelo mayor.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó el chico finalmente. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él a paso rápido, cuando llego hacia su cama agarro las sabanas que cubrían al chico y las jaló así dejándolo al descubierto. - ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué? Ya es hora de despertarse Oni-San.

-¡No! – le gritó a la chica mientras abría los ojos furioso.

-¡Que si! Levántate, Mamá lo ordeno.

-Hump. – fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras le enviaba una mirada molesta a su hermana y luego cerraba los ojos lentamente dispuesto a dormir de nuevo.

Su hermana al notar esto, bufó molesta pero una idea se le vino a la mente…

…

-¡! – el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir unos suaves labios contra los suyos, su hermana gemela lo estaba besando.

Era un beso de niños, solamente la chica pego sus labios con los de su hermano, no hizo movimiento con los labios y no parecía querer hacer aquello. Sasuke agarró a su hermana de los hombros y la separó rápidamente.- S-s-Sakura, ¿Q-que diablos crees que haces? – le preguntó sonrojado.

Su hermana sonrió tiernamente y se soltó del agarre de su hermano.

-Te daba un beso de los buenos días. – le dijo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos y se sentó en un rápido movimiento en la cama, ¡Ese beso le había quitado todo el sueño y la flojera que traía!

-¡¿Qué? ¿Un beso de los buenos días? ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¡Mamá! ¡Creo que Sakura se fumó algo hoy! – gritó Sasuke desesperado, Sakura frunció el ceño y tapó la boca de su hermano.

-Pero si serás tonto, yo no fumo. Solo tengo trece años. Además, los hermanos se dan besos de los buenos días. Yo soy tu gemela, yo también puedo darte un beso de los buenos días.

El chico agarro las manos de su hermana que cubrían su boca y las quitó de su boca en un movimiento brusco haciendo que su hermana perdiera el equilibrio y se sentara en la cama.

-¡Tú serás la tonta! Los hermanos si se dan besos de los buenos días pero no en la boca. Si no que, ¡En la mejilla o la frente! – le regaño a su hermana, ella le miró confundida.

-Pero cuando éramos más pequeños yo te besaba en la mejilla y en la frente y te molestabas Oni-San.

Sasuke se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario y ladeó la cabeza apenado.

-P-pero n-no me enojaba p-por e-eso.

-¿Entonces? – le preguntó su hermana confundida, Sasuke le miró sonrojado y balbuceó algunas palabras por lo bajo antes de gritarle a su hermana.

-¡Por otras tonterías! Si me permites, ¡Voy al baño! – el mayor de los gemelos se paró de la cama y caminó a paso torpe al baño.

-¡Dime Oni Baka! – le regaño la chica mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama y lo seguía hasta el baño.

Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara y le habló desde el baño.

-¡Vete de aquí niña fumada!

-¡Que no fumo! ¡Y no soy una niña, tengo tu edad!

-¡HUMP! – fue lo único que dijo su hermano finalizando la pelea…

…Sasuke se puso los zapatos del colegio y salió de su casa rápidamente sin despedirse de su madre cosa que la dejo extrañada, Sakura caminó lentamente a la entrada de su casa y se colocó sus zapatos con calma.

Su madre aprovecho para acercarse a su hija y le llamó por su nombre suavemente haciendo que la chica le viera confundida.

-Sakura, hija, ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? – le preguntó preocupada, Sakura rió por lo bajo y se paró en un rápido movimiento.

-Ni idea, esta fumado. – le dijo en tono burlón a su madre, ella se preocupo aun más, Sakura ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. – Tranquila, todo está bien.

La chica salió por la puerta y corrió hasta su hermano…

* * *

_Le lancé la pelota a mí hermana, ella no la pudo agarrar por lo que fue rodando colina abajo, grité divertido y comencé a correr detrás de ella junto con mi hermana. Tal vez los dos teníamos doce años, estábamos en la secundaria, pero, mientras yo estuviera con ella me sentía como un niño. Un tonto niño inmaduro que necesita a su hermana menor._

_Agarré la pelota y me tiré en el suelo, Sakura me imitó y comenzamos a reir ante eso._

_Ella era Sakura Uchiha y yo Sasuke Uchiha._

_No éramos muy parecidos, su cabello era rozado y el mío de un azabache. Sus ojos eran jades y los míos negros. Éramos totalmente diferentes pero aun así éramos hermanos. Yo el mayor y ella la menor._

_-Sasuke, - me habló mi hermana mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.- Te quiero. – me dijo, sonreí y la abracé por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente._

_-¡Y yo te quiero a ti! – Sakura se estremeció entre mis brazos y quito su cabeza de mi hombro así quedando frente a frente._

_Sentía su aliento chochar contra mis labios pero eso no me importaba, era mi hermana después de todo._

_-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté divertido al ver una mueca rara en su rostro._

_-Más que eso… - susurró mi hermana mientras agachaba la cabeza-, yo te amo._

_Reí ante sus palabras, vaya, no pensé que tan pronto iba a comenzar con eso de Te amo o te adoro, ya saben, todas las chicas se dicen eso entre sí._

_Pero, la diversión duro poco al sentir como mi hermana me besaba…_

* * *

-¡Sasuke~! ¡Esperame! – me gritó mi hermana mientras corría hacia mí.

Ladee la cabeza y la miré seriamente, ella llegó a mi lado algo agitada.

La miré fijamente sin decir nada.

Hace un año mi hermana se me había declarado, hace un año mi hermana me beso, hace un año esta distancia se hizo presente…

_Hace un año,_

_Ella me dijo que me amaba._

_Hace un año,_

_Ella me dijo que lucharía por mí amor._

_Hace un año, _

_Yo me enamoré de mí hermana._

_Pero, hace un año,_

_Me di cuenta que ese amor era imposible…_

_**C**__ontinuara…_

_**L**o sé, este Capítulo fue un asco, ¡Perdonen! Am pues, espero que aunque este todo horrible les haya gustado & qe me dejen un review :$ _

_Sin más que decir me retiro, que tengan un lindo día y perdonen por mi forma de escribir._

_Sinceramente no ando de animo por lo que sucede en Japón, es muy triste, ¿No?_

_Se que soy de México y no tengo ninguna relación con Japón pero ellos tambien son humanos y ahora mismo estan sufriendo y necesitan nuestra ayuda!_

_Bueno, mejor me retiro n.n'_

_By:_

**_A_**_ko**T**sukiiyomi**Love **~_

_{ HEY!_ _魂の姉妹 }_


End file.
